Wound In The Heart
by VampireQueenMinami-SquidKi
Summary: After being with Dante for some time, Nero becomes very moody. Can Dante help..? Dante x Nero Don't read if you don't like!


Random one-shot I wrote at like two in the morning. ^^;; Enjoy and no bad comments, please?

* * *

"Fucking hell.." Nero grumbled. His human hand massaged his Devil Bringer, it glowed a gentle light as he continued to rub it. He sighed as he turned a corner, walking down the street. He looked up, seeing the neon lights flashing "Devil May Cry" through the inky rain he traveled through. He winced as more rain pelted on his damaged Bringer. He quickly unrolled his sleeve over the demon arm and pulled the hood over his already soaked head. He dashed toward the shop quickly.

Inside, our hero was in his usual spot and position: feet on his desk, a box of pizza at his side along with a can of tomato juice and a skin magazine in his hands. He jumped at the sound of the doors being kicked opened, only looking up to see the face of a _very_ P.O'ed teenager.

"What....the....FUCK Dante!" The kid yelled, ripping his hood off. Before Dante could answer, Nero went on, "You sent me out on the coldest fucking day, I have to "take care" of this demon which happens to use ICE and _THEN_ it rains?!" He roared.

Dante set his magazine on his desk and sat normally in his chair. His hands went up in defense, "Geez kid I didn't think it'd be that bad.. sorry." He frowned.

"No, you know what. I'm _sorry _I came to work here in the first place!" Nero yelled and stormed up stairs.

Dante watched, a hurt look crossed his face.

What was with him?

~*~

"Hey, kid?"

"GO AWAY!"

Dante winced. God something was really ridding up his ass. He made a face and walked in anyway, "Okay, I don't know what the hell is with you, but you got no right to be acting like a punk ass!"

Nero looked up from his bed, sending dagger glares right at Dante. Dante met back just the same.

"Get the fuck out.." Nero hissed through his gridded teeth. He sat on his bed, trying to bandage up his Devil Bringer- which was failing horribly. His coat was over a chair, leaving him only in his red vest with the hoodie.

"No! This is _my _damn shop, it's _my _pleasure letting you stay here from _my _fucking good heart!" Dante hissed back. "I saved your damn home and helped you get your damn girlfriend back for god's sake!"

"Shut up.." Nero's bangs fell over his eyes.

The elder slayer walked toward him, grabbing his vest and lifting him off the ground. "Maybe if you weren't being such an asshole, Kyrie wouldn't have dumped your sorry ass, you wouldn't have gotten kicked out on the street like a dog, and _maybe _you wouldn't be so goddamn hopeless!!!"

It seemed like he had always acted like this- disrespectful, moody and a total dick towards everyone. Nero had been begging for Dante to take him in until he found a place of his own. Nero had been okay at first. Dante grinned ear from ear and welcomed the kid with welcome arms. But now he was starting to regret the whole idea.

Dante snapped out of his flashback at a whimper. He looked seeing tears going down Nero's face. Nero pushed Dante away, making the teen fall back on his bed. His hair still hid his eyes, but Dante knew they were probably puffy, red and teary. He could not help but feel slightly guilty for going off on the poor kid after all the crap he's been going through, and the stress..

Through the sobs Nero whimpered, "I-I'm sorry D-D-Dante... I-I just feel so...so depressed.." He bit his bottom lip. He paused but shortly went on, "I-I thought.. K-K-Kyrie would be m-m-more c-caring then I-I had th-thought. B-But no. She di-din't understand like I th-thought she would have.. you're right Dante- I'm just hopeless... people just le-leave me.."

More guilt washed over the elder slayer as he watched the younger one breaking down in front of him. He sat on the edge of the bed, he took off his coat and tossed it aside. "Hey..shh.." Dante reached overr toward the broken boy before him. His fingers ran through his hair gently and carefully, afraid he'd break Nero even more. "I'm sorry kid.. I guess I wouldn't understand what you're going through.."

Nero sniffed. He hated it- he hated how Dante told the truth about everything, how he was wiser and stronger then he was. What he mostly hated was the fact that he felt so.. so.. _relaxed_ by his touch. He found all the tears he shed had stopped, and only whimpers escaped his trembling lips. He pressed his face into the mattress, wishing he could just disappear from this world.

_It'd be for the best.. _He thought. _I wouldn't be such a cry baby, people might respect me more and I can get away from this stupid... old...man.. _He groaned. No madder how much he thought he hated Dante, he just couldn't bring his heart to it. All the insults, hate remarks and such- they were lies. He didn't _hate _the older man. He just... he..

He was even more pissed at himself that he didn't even know his own feelings! His own self couldn't. Was it sad? No, no it wasn't. He looked deep into his heart. Nero did not hate, hate was a strong word. He just..

Suddenly Nero felt himself being lifted up. "H-Huh?!" He looked and saw Dante has scooped him into his arms, the younger one cradled into his arms like that of a child. "P-put me down!"

Leaning down, Dante whispered in his ear softly, "You really want me to?"

Nero shivered. Dante's breath felt warm in his ear- and that warm sensation dripped down his neck, to his shoulders and through his entire body. He felt warmer as Dante pressed Nero against him, his head against his strong, muscular chest.

Another thing he hated about Dante was that he seemed to know how to comfort the boy. He could read him like a book and knew _just _what was on his mind. How was it that somebody other then yourself seemed to understand you more? Nero wondered.

In the end, he gave up and relaxed in Dante's arms. Nuzzling his nose against his chest, Nero breathed deep and took in Dante's smell. It had that warm, musky scent that almost every guy seemed to have. But Dante's had a hint of strawberries. Nero found it odd he found himself thinking about how other men smell...

He then felt Dante set him down, a small whimper came from him. He didn't want to admit it out loud, but right now he needed Dante more than anything. He wanted Dante to hold him, comfort him and shush him with his cooing voice. God he sounded like a nancy boy. He sounded like some chick on her period! And that was the last thing any man wanted to feel like..

..Wasn't it?

"Relax.. relax.." Dante took Nero's devil arm and unwrapped the bandages, looking. He saw a deep wound down his arm that traveled under his wrist and to the middle of his palm. It was healed up, but it still needed to be covered. "I bet this has been making ya grumpy too, eh?"

"Y-yeah.."

Giving a cheerful smile, Dante said, "Well, let's clean that up for ya, kid!" Glancing over his shoulder, he saw some fresh bandages on the nightstand by Nero's bed. He reached over, grabbing them. He took the kid's arm and started to gently (but firmly) wrap the bandages around his arm, twirling it quickly but with ease. It reminded Nero of a spider, spinning her web with grace and compassion for her nest.

Soon 'Spider-Dante' finished wrapping the bandages. He only wrapped it up the the end of the wound so it covered fully. "There, all done~" He sang.

Nero smiled a little and thanked the elder hunter. He then noticed Dante still held his hand. "Hey old man, get your paws off me.." He hissed a little.

"You didn't complain about me holding you." Dante teased with that goofy grin of his.

A blush crept up on Nero's cheeks. "I just..-!"

Before he could finish, he watched Dante lifted Nero's bringer to his face and kiss it. This caused the poor boy's face to deepen it's shade of red. They both watched the bringer glow through the bandages in it's beautiful glow, the glow soon fading just as quickly as it had come.

Dante flashed Nero a bigger smile. Nero looked away quickly, grumbling about how much he _so_ hated Dante.

"Don't be like that, baby." Dante purred, pulling Nero into a bear hug. The younger slayer squeaked and squirmed in protest and tried to get off, but had no luck. Dante also noticed he wasn't trying that hard. He chuckled. "Hey Nero.."

"What you old fart?" Nero mumbled, his cheeks hued with pink.

"..Love you." Dante placed his lips on Nero's lips. His eyes went wide but soon started to slowly close as he relaxed into it. He had tried fighting off the good feeling, but decided it wasn't necessary. His lips pressed back against Dante's, which made both of them smile into it.

They pulled away in unison and lay together, cuddled and snuggled against one another.

"Hey, old man."

"Yea, punk ass?"

They looked at each other.

"Love you too."


End file.
